1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a pre-winding type camera in which, after loading of a film cartridge and before the exposure, the film is once extracted fully from the film cartridge and wound on a spool and, thereafter, unwound from the spool in a frame-by-frame fashion at each time of exposure. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a change-over device for conducting change-over of the operation from the pre-winding mode to the unwinding mode (referred to as "shooting mode", hereinunder).
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a pre-winding type camera necessitates a change-over means for conducting change-over of the operation mode from the pre-winding mode to the shooting mode. This change-over mechanism, when it is to be operated automatically, requires a suitable energy storage means. In a known pre-winding camera, the energy storage means is adapted to be charged manually. With such a camera, it is quite credible that the user forgets to charge the energy storage means so that he misses a good chance for shot. In the worst case, the user confused by the shooting failure unconsciously opens the back lid of the camera to expose the film. Such an exposed film has to be wasted.
In another known pre-winding type camera, the energy storage means is adapted to be charged by a member which is operatively connected to the back lid of the camera, such that the charging is effected automatically by the closing of the back lid. This type of camera, therefore, suffers from a disadvantage in that, if the back lid is opened erroneously while the camera is in the shooting mode, the operation mode is undesirable changed-over to the pre-winding mode when the lid is closed so that the film is automatically wound fully again on the spool, so that the frames of film which have been already exposed are used again to allow "double exposure".